A clamp can generally be used to support a circular object (for example, when supporting piping vertically within building structures). In some configurations, a clamp can wrap around the circumference of the object, with extension arms providing additional support relative to other structures. For example, a riser clamp that is configured to support a vertically oriented pipe (e.g., a riser pipe) that extends through a hole can secure the pipe within the clamp via a frictional engagement, while the extension arms can engage structure (e.g., floor structure) around the hole to prevent the pipe and the clamp from slipping vertically through a hole.
Some conventional clamps can exhibit multi-piece configurations. For example, two separate clamp members may be configured to be placed together, surrounding a circular object. Once properly placed, the clamp members can be secured together around the object with bolts or other fasteners.